


Flushed

by flippyspoon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon
Summary: Steve and Billy are eating dinner with Harringtons and Steve is...flushed.





	Flushed

“Are you okay, dear?” Steve’s mom frowned, the little wrinkle between her eyebrows deepening. “You look so flushed.”

If it was possible, Steve flushed yet more deeply, and his fork slipped in his hand, clanging against his half-empty plate.

_No, I’m not okay._

He felt dizzy. Across the table, Billy sat. Billy was sitting at the dinner table. With the Harringtons. All of them. Steve’s dad was _right there_ , his eyes fixed on his _Time Magazine_ in blissful ignorance that his son’s lips had been wrapped around the dick of the other boy at the table.

“Oh, I’m …” Steve cleared his throat. He caught his reflection in the mirror above the sideboard behind Billy, who was gleefully smirking. Steve saw the bright pink of his own cheeks, the swollen red of his own lips, his hair mussed and disheveled from when Billy’s hands hand tangled in it as he groaned, his back up against Steve’s bedroom door, his hips uncontrollably thrusting…

“I’m fine,” Steve said.

Billy slumped down in his seat and his foot found Steve’s leg under the table. Just that was enough to make him start to get hard again.

Billy had come over to study. They’d been friendly since February. Then they’d sort of been dancing around each other. Steve couldn’t explain it even to himself; it was all a blur.

Billy had come over to study and sure, maybe Steve had primped for an hour and changed his shirt a few times but he had no expected the tension filled talk about Manifest Destiny to turn into Billy yanking him by the collar and kissing his lights out.

Go west, young man, indeed.

“You don’t have an allergic to reaction to something?” Steve’s mom said. “Your mouth looks so swollen. You didn’t get in a fight, did you?”

Billy was stifling laughter and Steve guzzled half his glass of water before saying, “I’m not allergic to anything.”

“Alright, well…there might be something going around.”

“I’m _fine_.”

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Harrington,” BIlly said, in the same voice that now made Steve short of breath. “I’ll look after our Steve.”

Steve met Billy’s eyes and felt like the world was swimming around him. Everything felt warm and heady, like he’d smoked a bunch of weed and forgotten about it. It was so strange how naturally and swiftly he’d sunk to his knees to blow Billy like he’d been hungry for Billy’s cock his whole life and only just realized it. The way Billy’s dick had filled up his mouth, his thick thighs warm and solid in Steve’s hands…

“Well, I’m glad he’s got you around,” Steve’s mom said.

_I need you_ , Steve thought, and Billy’s smirk turned to a soft smile like he’d read Steve’s mind.

Feeling bold, he licked his bottom lip, keeping eye contact with Billy, whose eyelashes fluttered. 

_I need you now. I need you always._

“Yeah, I’m…” Billy coughed. “M’not goin’ anywhere.”

Steve took a giant bite of chicken cacciatore and grinned around his fork and in two minutes their plates were clean and they were clearing their places, dashing to the kitchen.

“Don’t you want dessert!” His mother called from the dining table.

“WE’RE GOOD!” Steve hollored back. “LOT OF UH…STUDYING TO DO.”

At the top of the stairs, Billy’s hand found Steve’s ass and gave it a squeeze. “Who said we’re not having dessert?”


End file.
